Never Forgotten
by MaisyMalone
Summary: In which a young Adrian Veidt attempts to rid the world of Eddie Blake and fails.


"You're an asshole, Veidt. I always thought you were a vane, self righteous_ fag _but I never thought you could be... you could be this."

Blake's words are laced with contempt, although Adrian notes the minor break in his voice mid sentance. His breath is stale with a recently dotted out cigar and as always, that strong and suprisingly pricey whiskey he's always drinkng. Adrian pretends this humid, looming presence doesn't phase Adrian in the slightest, but that dulll glint of amorality in the other's dark brown eyes is just enough to reignite the old memories.

"Please give it up, Blake. I'm hardly the same naive 20 year old you hurled a few punches at so many years ago." Adrian mutters, dead-pan expression to match the other's sneer.

Eddie's face- with that goddamn _leering _grin that could be anything from a reluctant acceptance to disbelief to pure disgust. More than likely a combination of all of these, Adrian decides. Without hesitation, he unhooks himself from the other's grasp on him, pulling away with irritated haste.

"I think it's about time you left, don't you Blake?"

His voice hints agitation.

Adrian's back is turned now as he faces the large plate glass window of his office, overseeing the concrete jungle below, it's lights and multiple police sirens managing to travel through into the dark room in which the two now stand. He feels the return of hot breath against the back of his neck and turns just in time to be re-pinned against the wall. Eddie's face seem to be dampened with tears as he squeezes his palms around the other's wrists.

"You're a fuckin' monster, you know that?" Blake half chuckles. "You're a monster."

"And you're a hypocrit." Adrian retorts, calmly.

Eddie seems, if only breifly, to accept this comment. _Hell, it's probably true that ths bastard knows at least half the stuff he's done. But no, no. This is not about him._ Blake's hand finds it's way up to Adrian's throat. He doesn't seem to resist. '_That little creep's probably still into that sort of thing'._

Blake's face is inches away from Adrian's now as he speaks.

"You just remember what you are, Veidt. You may think that you can do whatever you want to whatever the _hell_ you want, but I know for a fact I could have you back down on the floor like the same bloody, pathetic mess you were that night."

_**"Man, we gotta stop meeting like this, hey Ozy?"**_

_**Adrian doesn't look up. He knows if he did he'd probably only get a foot to the back of the head again, pushing his face straight back into the sludge of Blake's backyard.**_

_**"I knock your brains out once and you come back for more? If this is what you're into pal, I gotta tell ya, I'm not the one you wanna go see. Now I do know somebody-"**_

_**As Blake goes on and on in his own smug satisfaction, all Adrian can do is lie against the murky, rain drenched grass in silent frustration as his own poorly planned act of idiocy. Tonight had had a real purpose. Tonight he was going to do the world it's first real justice. He was going to rid the world of Edward Blake. Not anymore. Poorly planned entry tactics and a knocked over trash can later and he'd been beaten to a pulp by the very man he'd intended to kill that night.**_

_**As Adrian zones back in, he finds himself being pulled through into Blake's kitchen by his ankles, no care is taken in avoiding scratches and bumps in doing so. No wonder, he assumes, given that the both of them are very aware of Adrian's previous intentions. The door closes and all Adrian can do is choke up a stream of blood that creates a vile, gargling sensation in his throat. **_

_**Blake is kneeling over him now, the rare absence of a cigar in hand would indicate he too had been caught off guard that night. He runs a heavy hand through the other's blood stained hair.**_

_**"Now we both know why you were here tonight, don't we?" He mutters, lowly. There's a hint of amusement in his voice as he speaks. "Hell, I should break your fuckin' neck right now."**_

_**His breath is stale and humid as he speaks...**_

"I'll be seeing you in hell, Veidt." Blake snarls, letting go of Adrian, who remains passive in unwanted reminiscense.

Adrian watches as Blake makes his way out of the darkened office.

Days later, he'll finish the job he started all those years ago.


End file.
